The Fangirl and The Trickster
by Loki's Vision
Summary: When you mix a desperate Loki with a slightly crazy fangirl, neither of them knew that it would change Loki's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Loki

Loki leaned against a wall in a Mei Foo estate.

"Loki, I saved you from death once more. There will not be a next time. You have to conquer the earth for me, starting with Hong Kong. You fail once more , and I will bathe the Galaxy with your blood." Thanos commanded.

"Yes, sir."

"YOU DARE TRY TO CONTROL MIGARD AGAIN?!"Odin screamed.

"This is unforgivable, Brother."Thor sighed.

"I will take away your power ;You will be banished to Migard, as long as you need to be." Odin unleashed his punishment .

Loki, once clever and cunning, was desperate. Very , ever, ever would he expect this to happen, not on him. He had nothing now. No power, no magic, no family(who cares if it's adoptive),no money, no future,no one to rely on . Nothing.

A tear rolled down his cheek-

Charmaine

"OMG, this is so funny! I can't ever get tired of watching this!"

Charmaine smiled at her phone screen. She just watched a video of Loki and some children arguing . Loki was her favourite Marvel character .

"Kids are so honest,"She giggled. Suddenly she saw a man with long hair and emerald green eyes-crying?!

"What the…is that Loki or what!?"she murmured under her breath. "What should I do? This might be a trap or something, but I can't ignore him!

WhatshouldIdowhatshouldIdowhatshouldIdo!?"

After a major freak-out, she decided. "At least he's Loki, not some other villain…"

Loki

"Umm…hey? You need a tissue?"

Loki didn't want anyone to seem him like this. But then he nodded, and took the tissue reluctantly.

"I'm Charmaine."

She leaned on the wall on the space next to him. Loki flinched a bit, since no one stood this near to him before. He dared to look up. The girl had a dark,short pixie cut, along with a headband . Her glasses were unusually purple. She wore a bright smile on her face.

After much hesitation, she said, "Um…are you…Loki?!"

How did she know that?! "How…how did you…"

"I'm a huge fan! Nice too meet you! Loki!" She extended her hand to him and smiled.

"Why are you talking to me if you know me?" He turned to face her with hostility.

"Well…Even though I know who you are , what your personality is, I still like you! I…I trust you!"

"Trust, huh?"He smirked. No one ever trusted him before.

"Follow me to my house! You can stay for the time being."And ran towards the building. "Hey! Loki, keep up!"

A few days before Loki would have killed her on the spot. Now, suddenly, a warm feeling took over his heart. He never had this feeling before. A truly genuine smile appeared on his lips.

"Yes."

So this is my first Thor fanfic! Sorry Loki was a little OOC there, since he isn't usually like that. Enjoy and review, fav and comment!

Thor:Marvel

Charmaine:me


	2. Chapter 2

Charmaine

She brought Loki to her house without thinking . And now she had to face the consequences.

"What the…" was her father's reaction. Her mother was they didn't know who he is yet!

"Ummm….."She glanced away.

Now Loki looked very guilty. Just great. She had to turn this around.

"Um….You know, dad , he could work at your company….Let him stay?Please?"

"Yes, Mr. Wong, I , Lucas Anderson(name made up on the spot by Loki) , will work hard at your let me stay ."Loki tried to make an effort.

"…Well, you know, our daughter has always wanted a sibling. So yes, you can stay." He said, dumbfounded.

Loki was happy that he could stay….But also a bit annoyed at what he said about a sibling.

He was adopted…again. Sort of.

LATER IN CHARMAINE'S ROOM

"Umm….So you wanted to destroy Hong Kong for Thanos . And failed . And then all your magic was taken away. As a punishment." Charmaine deadpanned skeptically.

"Um, Yes?!"Loki didn't know how else could he respond. Then he bad deeds seem to be following him. He wonder if Charmaine would kick him out. "You still trust me…yes..?"

"Well,"she started with a huge sigh, "I'm talking to the guy who wanted to kill Thor and destroy Hong Kong , killed Phil Coulson, mind-controlled Clint Barton, let a whole Chituari army into New York, wants every mortal to kneel before him, and faked his death-TWICE to get what he wanted, by the way."She said sarcastically, even though she's not that type of girl.

Loki slouched lower and lower. He remained silent , but in his mind were two thoughts:

HOW IN JOTUNHEIM DOES SHE KNOW ALL THIS STUFF?!

And….

I am so sorry…

It might not seem likely, but Loki really hated himself now. Think of the harm he caused!

"Buuuuut…"she paused for dramatic effect. " I still trust you. Surely you still have some good in there."she poked at his heart lightly to emphasise "there". "Now I'm gonna pack my school bag."and with that she sauntered out of the room.

Suddenly after Charmaine left the room, Loki heard a voice , not from anyone. Just a voice, saying:

It's not too late to change everything .

Loki smiled genuinely for the second time that day.

Operation Destroy Evil Loki(D.E.L)was officially underway.

Hi guyz! Sorry for the wait. Meanwhile , I'd like to thank the following users:

Gabrielthetrickster13 and IIaw, for being the first two users to support me!

StarViky, Nova's girl and Shinobi Saru Corp, for making all these funny stories! You guys are so talented!

And here's what chapter 3 is about!

Who knew Loki can't survive a nightmare? So Charmaine and Loki stay up all night chatting, and Loki just discovers that Charmaine isn't as cheery as she seems…

Thank you all and have an awesome day!

Yours, Charmaine Wong

P.S: If you have any questions , ask me below! I'm going to open a Charmaine's Q&amp;A section, and you could ask any question to me or any character in the stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Loki

The next hour was a blur. Loki told Charmaine about Operation D.E.L, and she looked like she wanted to say something, but was scared to say it. But she was really happy for him. Loki showered for the first time in a Midgardian household, and wasn't surprised when he found he lost his ability to turn into a Frost Giant when he's cold. Then they ate dinner together.

Soon it was time for bed.

Both Charmaine and Loki fell asleep immediately , but while Charmaine slept soundly, Loki had a nightmare that scared the shit out of him.

"Loki…."

Loki slowly opened his eyes. He saw Charmaine stand before him, badly wounded, her face and eyes both red. To his terror around her was piles and piles of rubble.

"I thought I trusted you." Her voice was completely colourless, without the usual cheery mood.

"No, I…..Did I do all this?"He was terrified. What happened!?

"Glad you knew ." A bitter laugh escaped her lips. "I saw you cackling like an evil maniac."

"No, I….Let me explain…" Loki cried, then the scene abruptly faded.

Now Loki is in Asgard, surrounded by guards. Neither Odin nor Thor was to be seen.

"Huh? Where's Thor?" He whispered.

"Do you know no mercy? You killed them, traitor." One of the guards said.

"Wha…" Before Loki could respond, everyone started shouting at him.

The Avengers. Charmaine. The and Jane. All shouting:

Traitor,traitor,traitor,traitor….

Charmaine

A scream pierced the relaxing darkness of her sleep .

It was Loki, sitting up and massaging his head. Surely he have had a nightmare of some sort, So she decided to ask him .

"…Loki? What's going on?" She asked meekly ,still feeling really drowsy.

She blinked a few times to open her eyes completely, her dark chocolate eyes meeting Loki's emerald green ones.

"Nothing Charmaine, go back to sleep."Loki's voice told her that her hypothesis was true.

" Er….What was that scream then?" She had to ask.

"FINE,I'll tell you!"Loki said in an irritated tone. And told her all about it.

"Wow, that's really scary. I would go in a coma if I were you." She said, clearly taken aback.

"I know, right?" Loki heard himself say. What is wrong with him? She's just a puny mortal. How come he treated her like a…a friend?

"Yeah, right." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. Loki was slightly surprised by her tone.

"What is it ?" He asked.

"….Ahhh it's nothing…I'll go back to sleep." She quickly finished and lay down.

Loki, as the God of Lies, knew instantly that something was wrong.

If this mortal girl was going to help him, he was going to help her back.

Hi! Sorry it took so long !

Next chapter we'll get a glimpse of what's happening in Asgard! And this is the preview:

Charmaine 's mom takes Loki clothes shopping before his 1st day at the company. Meanwhile Charmaine is debating whether she should tell Loki about her troubles.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki

When Charmaine went off for school, Loki flopped onto the sofa in relaxation,Wearing one of Charmaine's mother's T-shirts and a pair of comfy cotton pants.

"Hey Lucas?"

Charmaine's mother's heavily-Hong Kong accented voice called out .

"What,m.." He had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying the word "Mortal". After all, only Charmaine knew who he actually is.

"You want to go shopping for some clothes? Because you only have one set of your own clothing." Her smile reminded her of his own adopted mother, Frigga, and he felt a warm feeling in his chest. Frigga was dead because of him.

"Sure," he said , seemingly on the brink of crying.

She later got him an "Octopus Card" to take the "MTR". He seemed fascinated by all that technology, which got him some odd looks from the mother.

But he could never forget that sad look in that 12-year old's eyes. So he decided to ask.

"Um, Shirley?" He asked, wondering if he should call her that.

"Yes , Lucas?" She smiled at him.

"Does your daughter…Charmaine,have any troubles in her life?"

"She doesn't even tell me! Every day she comes back from school, she says everything is fine! No one here knows what happens at her school!" She said in an exsparserated tone .

Loki narrowed his eyes. Why didn't she tell him that her life was also a mess?

"I can ask her," he offered.

"Oh, go and ask ahead," The mother said worriedly. "I doubt she would tell you anything. If you do get something out of her,the information is yours to might tell you to keep it secret. But it would be best if you tell me. Look, we're at our station. We can get off the train car now."

"Sure." He replied.

Charmaine

Right now Charmaine wanted to scream three words:

STOP . IT . JUDY.

Really. That Judy is so mean, spreading false rumours about her, making almost everyone hate her.

Even her one of her friends , Claire, was starting to avoid her.

"Hey, Claire," She said once she entered the classroom . Claire was in the same class as her, 1A. Her other two nicer friends, Lynn and Jamie, were both in 1C. Which sucks.

"Um, hi.." Claire glanced up.

"Claire? What's wrong?" She asked. Yes, she admits it, she can be a little clingy at times.

"Claire, stop talking to her." Judy's sidekick, Pauline, said bitterly.

Charmaine turned around and became face to face with Judy and Pauline standing near her table . Jeez.

"Ewwww, yuck, don't touch her," Judy groaned.

Charmaine did her best to roll her eyes. Just because she has a skin allergy? Please.

Claire looked at her in a weird, almost disgusted look, and looked away.

Charmaine bit her nails, something she always does out of boredom or anxiety. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, swear at Judy, and run. But she knows she can't.

She feels like she's suffocating, like the only thing she deserves to live for is Marvel Studios.

Her friends are leaving her, her parents are sweet but irritating, and don't get her started on the bullies.

Fast forward to after school

Charmaine boarded the bus, an iPad in hand. She needed her well-deserved electronic break after that day.

What a day.

A day full of rejecting classmates , boring classes, rumours, teasing. As usual. Fuck you Judy.

Man, stop hating people, she thought.

And her mind shifted from school life to Loki. OMG, what if Loki killed her mom?

No, she _trusted_ him. Did she?

"Loki, don't you dare," She murmured.

At her flat door, she rang the doorbell and expected the worst.

"I'm home?"

Meanwhile in Asgard

"Heimdall. Do you see Loki?" Odin said as he and Thor walked up to the guaridian of Bifrost.

"Yes. To my shock, he is casually talking to a Midgardian woman."

Thor was shocked. Loki talking to a Midgardian woman? That was the least of all things would he expect Loki to do.

"Thor, we don't know what intent he has. We need to follow him to make sure he doesn't cause havoc." Odin reminded his beloved so

"Yes you are right . Heimdall, send us to this Hong Kong in Midgard."

"It would be my pleasure." And with a bright flash , they were gone.

Hi ! Longer chapter, Sorry it took so long! Please review, fav, follow , and comment!

5th chapter preview:

Will Charmaine confess her school problems to Loki? And will Odin and Thor find their way in Hong Kong? And they are not the only ones who want Loki, Thanos is also planning to kill Loki once and for all for his betrayal.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki

Loki watched Shirley open the door, and in came Charmaine.

"Hiya, Lucas!" She flinched slightly when the unfamiliar name rolled off her tongue, but she seems fine other than that.

"Hey," he said, almost forgetting to respond to his new name."Everything ok at school?"

"Pretty okay." She said with a bright smile, but her eyes showed what was of sadness and rejection that only Loki noticed. Loki was determined to find out why.

Charmaine led Loki into her room, and closed the door. Loki was curious to find out what happened at school, but he decided to start with a different topic so she would let her guard down.

"So," he asked, " How did you find out about me?"

"One, the Internet is an amazing thing. Two, being a fangirl has its advantages,"She said nonchalantly. The sadness in her eyes had almost faded away.

"I researched about Midgardian technology once, but I didn't know mortals had these kind of sources," Loki replied back, amazed.

"You didn't do enough research,"She deadpanned with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess ." Loki chuckled at her sense of humour. But he wanted to get on the main topic quickly. "Do you have any problems in your life? Are you adopted?" He joked at the last sentence.

"Nope! Not likely." She smiled back.

"Do you have any other problems then? How's school?" She jerked at the word school, and then she started looking pretty uneasy. "No," she replied .

"In case you didn't know, you can't lie to the God of Lies," he deadpanned.

" I know that," she glared. "You won't understand." She instantly regretted that, because what could be worse than not being loved by your parents and then knowing you're adopted?

"I do." Loki's voice softened.

"I know…ok, here goes…" She told him everything about Judy, Pauline, and how they spread false rumours about she having a disease while it was only a skin allergy and she only scratched while she was very nervous.

"…I would have killed them." Loki concludes.

"I know, right?" She sighed. "I wish I had another way to express my anxiety."

Uncomfortable silence.

"Uh…why do you always wear a suit for a disguise on earth?"

"Er…"

At that very moment , both burst out laughing their heads off. It had been a serious topic, but it wasn't as hard to confess. Charmaine was relieved that she'd confessed . Loki was relieved that he had been a great listener.

"What's with all that racket?!It's time for dinner." Charmaine's mother burst in shouting.

"Nothing,"they chorused and walked out of the room.

Sorry it took so long ! I had some writer's block XD

Next chapter:

Charmaine and Loki boards the MTR to go to a Saturday class, only that Odin and Thor and Nebula are also on it ! What will happen?

Suggestions are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi readers!

Just to inform you, I drew a cover art of this story in tumblr. My ID is swordeyes12.

Read on and enjoy!

Charmaine

Fast forward to Saturday

Charmaine was feeling dreaded on Saturday morning.

Why? Well, today she had to go to a boring, typical politeness class, where the teacher is not polite to the students at all.

She sighed as she put on a pastel-coloured t shirt and lavender pants, her favourite combination of clothing.

"You done?" Loki asked her outside of her room door. Well, the only good thing about today(perhaps) was that Loki was going to take the MTR with her. Both of her parents needed more rest. They could talk about Asgard all they want- but only quietly, since they might get eavesdropped on.

"Yeah," she responded, flinging the door open to reveal Loki in a dark green T-shirt with the words "#Kneel"in gold , and black jeans.

"Still clinging onto that one word?" She stated with a smirk on her face, shaking off the annoying truth of going to an absolutely boring international manners class.

"You bet!" He replied with an deranged smile.

" Okay, let me check my possessions first…uh-huh, good to go. Bye, Mom!Bye, Dad!"

Mumbled "bye"s and "be careful"s came from the main bedroom, signalling that they could go .

"Let's go, Loki!" She whispered silently to the raven-haired demigod next to her. He nodded, and holding hands, they walked out of the flat door.

Thor

"Do you see them?"

"Not yet…Ah, here they are!" Odin peeked through a small gap in the wall. Both father and son used a tiny bit of Loki's magic (which they preserved in a bracelet) to disguise as a normal Midgardian father and son. Thor didn't really want to spy on his adopted brother , but who knows what he will do if he doesn't?

_"This is so unlike you, brother! So clandestine!" _Loki's voice rang in his head. Not for the first time, he felt a pang of guilt . What will Loki think of him if he saw him like this? He peeked through the gap, hoping Loki didn't see him.

There he was, holding hands with the Midgardian girl , smiling and talking. There was warmth in both their smiles. He barely heard them, but he could make out some words.

"Vision….Mijonir….worthy…." Wait, was that girl talking about the Avengers? How much does this girl know anyway?!

"Quick! We need to find out where they are headed." His father's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Thor responded with a brisk nod, then followed Odin.

Nebula

"I've got this, father."

Nebula muttered as she spied on Loki behind a wall near the MTR station.

She had been living in the shadows, out of Thano's range. Not only shadowed by Gamora, but also lots of other different people. Ronan. Loki. The Other.

The thought made her furious. And deepened her resolve.

She could change it, in just one day. Capture Loki and kill him . Quite an easy task.

But the girl . The Terran girl…she's only 13 , how would she react?

Nebula shook her head vigorously. "No, no, Nebula concentrate on the prey,"she said to herself.

Nebula ran a hand over her blue hair-part of her Terran disguise-and sighed. When will she stop being weak?

Back to Loki and Charmaine

"….and that was what happened." Charmaine finished off as they passed the octopus card gates in the station, unaware that two different parties of people were tracking them.

"Wow…you know what, if Odin knew, he'd make that Vision guy the next heir of the Asgardian throne." Loki said in amazement.

"Uh-huh. It's mostly because of the Mind Stone on his forehead, I think," Charmaine pondered. "But if he's worthy I'm not surprised."Her thoughtful expression changed to one of admiration.

Loki responded with a roll of his eyes, then said , "Look, here's our train." And the duo ran walked inside the rather empty train.

Odin

Odin and Thor ran inside the train just when the door was closing.

"Sorry, excuse me." Odin murmured. All the seats were filled, and there were a few people standing. Thor and Odin stood where they could hear Loki and Charmaine clearly. Strangely, they don't seem to be aware of their existence. They were both giggling and chatting rather quietly. Loki is sitting, and Charmaine is standing.

"You're freaking old."

"I look young enough."

"You're one thousand and something already."

"Pshh, I look twenty-nine."They then exploded into fits of giggles.

Then Loki turned his head in Odin's direction , and their eyes met.

Odin stared back, looking into Loki's eyes, expecting them to be piercing and cold but all he saw was warmth.

"Oh, sorry, old man. I'll give you my seat."Loki stood up and gestured Odin to his own seat. His voice was as velvety as ever but there was some warmth in it now-sort of like the feeling a typical elder brother will give you.

"Thanks, young man. You are kind." Odin quickly recovered from his initial shock and sat on the seat . Thor was simply shocked.

"Brother…" Thor could barely say anything.

Odin nodded approvingly at Loki's back.

"He'll stay here one more week, and he'll then return to Asgard."

TADA! Here it is! Finally! Sorry it took so long.

Sorry I decided to delete my two older stories because I wanted to focus on this story . We're getting closer to the climax in this right now!

Criticism is welcome! R&amp;R!

Next chapter preview:

With Charmaine,Loki is happy in Midgard . However, the happiness doesn't last. Odin and Thor want to take him back to Asgard because of his change of behaviour, Charmaine 's parents find out who Loki really is ,and Thanos decides to make a THE CLIMAX!


End file.
